Blue Mage Empyrean equipment guide
This is an Empyrean Equipment guide for Blue Mage, based on my other guides. As I haven't leveled this job, I can't give specific advice as to alternate gear and which pieces are truely helpful. If you have leveled this job and have any advice, please let me know, either on the talk page or my userpage. Otherwise, please enjoy the guide. Feel free to make minor corrections as you see fit, but no major changes...I want to keep this simple. Thanks! --Kraftlos 03:42, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Basic Blue Mage Empyrean Set Mavi Attire Set Main pieces * Mavi Kavuk - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 20,000 Cruor * Mavi Mintan - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Grauberg for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Mavi Bazuband - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Grauberg for 25,000 Cruor * Mavi Tayt - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Mavi Basmak - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Vunkerl Accessories * Mavi Earring - Drops from Koios (NM) in Abyssea - Altepa * Mavi Scarf - Drops from Nahn (NM) in Abyssea - La Theine * Mavi Tathlum - Drops from Ironclad Executioner (NM) in Abyssea - Vunkerl +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Mavi Attire +1 Set * Kavuk - 8 Mavi Seal: Head (Trial 4231) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Whiro, Kharon, Nightshade *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Flown the Coop * Mintan - 10 Mavi Seal: Body (Trial 4351) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Emperador de Altepa *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 14 ***Quest: Slacking Subordinates **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 13 ***Notorious Monster: Dhorme Khimaira ***Quest: Look Out Below **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Ningishzida * Bazuband - 8 Mavi Seal: Hands (Trial 4331) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Bugul Noz ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Minaruja ***Dominion Ops: Op 02, Op 04, Op 07, Op 08. Op 09, Op 10, Op 11, Op 12, Op 13 ***Quest: Getting Lucky ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Upas-Kamuy ***Dominion Ops: All ***Quest: Frozen Flame Redux * Tayt - 8 Mavi Seal: Legs (Trial 4191) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Asanbosam, Cep-Kamuy, Tuskertrap *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: Unidentified Research Object * Basmak - 8 Mavi Seal: Feet (Trial 4211) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Hrosshvalur, Kadraeth the Hatespawn, Chhir Batti *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I *** Quest: His Bridge, His Beloved +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Mavi Attire +2 Set *'Kavuk' - 6 Cards of Vision (Trial 4231) ** Attohwa: Lusca ** Konschtat: Fistule, Bloodeye Vileberry, Eccentric Eve *'Mintan' - 9 Stones of Ardor (Trial 4391) **Altepa: Orthrus **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl, Lusca, Smok **Grauberg: Alfard **Misareaux: Sobek **Uleguerand: Empousa *'Bazuband' - 6 Coins of Wieldance (Trial 4371) **Attohwa: Titlacauan, Lusca **Grauberg: Azdaja **Misareaux: Ironclad Pulverizer, Tristitia **Vunkerl: Ironclad Executioner *'Tayt' - 6 Stones of Balance (Trial 4251) ** Misareaux: Sobek, Cirein-croin ** Tahrongi: Glavoid, Lacovie, Myrmecoleon *'Basmak' - 6 Coins of Voyage (Trial 4271) ** La Theine: Carabosse, Hadhayosh, Karkinos ** Vunkerl: Sedna, Ketea Category:Guides